Mystery unraveled
by SuperNerdDC
Summary: This story is about Night Wing and Batman being black mailed with their identities being know by 2 young girls of the ages of 13. It is about the two girls lives and what brought them to the reason they are black mailing the two heros.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my other Doc/Story is really messed up ao I am moving it to this new one. For the new people, I'm SuperNerdDC and Hi,I love writing. So lets start this story.**

**Oh and I don't own Batman or Robin,Batgirl or any other DC character. But I do own my OC's also The names will be add later in the story.**

* * *

Part 1

(July 2, 2012 10:00pm, somewhere in Gotham)

"It has to be, there is no way it couldn't be."

"But it was so obvious."

"That's the catch, it's so obvious no one thinks of it."

"It's just hard to realize that after years of research it was right in front of us."

" I know. But it's over years of searching and training. It's time to go and confront him."

"Can you do it without me?"

"What ? But you wanted this too. You needed it...for them."

"Yes I do. But I'm scared."

"Fine. I'll do it .But you owe me."

"Fine."

" He should be at Gotham academy at 7 pm tomorrow."

" How do you know?"

"Because...someone will set off the "ALERT" alarm."

"You wouldn't."

" I would for this. It's our only chance. You know that."

"Do it."

"Okay. Be ready. At 7:10 PM I will call you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it and if you did awesome internet hugs. Also huge thanks to dragonteehee1, for the way to post new chapters and everything. Thank You. You all are awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS AND I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO dragonteehee1 I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. **

**SO LETS ADD. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S.**

* * *

(July 3, 2012 7:00pm, Gotham Academy)

About to set of the alarm. God, my life is about to change in minutes. Should I do it? I have to. For all that is good. As I slowly put my plastic glove on, I think it over again, and now I'm sure I have to do this. I quickly set off the school's "ALERT" alarm. After that, I run up the stairs to the roof where I knew he would be.

(July 3, 2012 7:07 Gotham Academy) I pray to whatever's up there that he'll show up. As I start to think he is not coming, there he is. Suddenly, as if he had just appeared. I guess he had to before the police. Why aren't the police here? Oh whatever, Autumn, who cares. He approaches me and I see the skin-tight costume with the bright blue bird across his chest. It was the one the only Night Wing.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he growls.

I swallow the pit in my throat and start to talk.

"Look, I set of the alarm, and I need to talk to you."

"Do I...know you?" he asks.

"No," I reply.

I look at the clock: 7:10.

"Look, just let me call my friend and we'll explain everything."

"No. This is a waste of my time. All I'm gonna do is turn you into the cops."

He grabs my hands and handcuffs them to the satellite pole on the roof of the school. I don't know what to do! He's going to turn around and birdarang away! I have nothing to lose, so I do the unthinkable.

"Please, give me a chance, Richard!"

He turns around, stunned. He blinks slowly, as if he's in shock.

"Fine. Come with me...not like you have a choice."

Night Wing reaches into his utility belt and flicks out a little ball. A gas bomb. He slips on a gas mask and throws the ball at my feet. Greenish smoke seeps out and clouds my vision.

Then it all went black.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short but next chapter is really long so YAY! LOVE all of you,and you are awesome. UHHH, I will be adding every week now. Soooo this is awesome, just really excited. Oh, and follow me in Tumblr, at Impulsethatssocrash**

**YA, have a nice day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, YAY I updated. Wahooo.**

**Also it is spring break for me now. Sooooooooooo, I will try to add another chapter this week. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY OC'S**

* * *

(July 3, 2012 7:40 Nightwing's secret hideout)

"Uggghhhh...what happened?"

Great. I'm still handcuffed. Wait...where am I? I look around. I'm in a dark cave.

"So Night Wing...how the heck did I get here?"

I look at my watch. It's 7:40. And how is it 7:40? Last time I checked it was 7:13.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"I can explain, but first you have to spill how you that and why you need to talk to me."

"Well I can explain that." I blush from embasesment.

"So my name is Autumn. I'm 13 and I go to Gotham public. Ever since I was 5, my friend, Sara, and I were curious. We wanted to know the greatest superhero's secret identities. So, since we lived in Gotham, we wondered which two were the best. We decided on Batman and Robin, so we started something that would last years and years. An investigation. The more we found out, the more we wanted to be trained by you and Batman."

I paused for a moment to take a breath I hope that he didn't know I was lying.

"So nothing could surprise us more than the "new" Robins over and over again. But nothing could fool us. We figured that the first Robin, you, Richard, turned into Night Wing, so we pieced together your age. We said around 20-22. Are we right? I laughed trying to lighten the mood but when there was just silence I continued. When Jason Todd was adopted by Bruce Wayne, and then a new Robin showed up we got a lead, then there was no Robin for years. I seemed too coincidental that the same time Robin was missing Jason Todd had died sadly. The third Robin, came a few years after the other one disappeared and it just so happened that Bruce Wayne adopted another son the same time the new Robin came. Tim, turned into the Red Robin. To make long story short, Sara and I want you to train us. As your...umm...sidekicks."

I paused yet again, waiting for Night Wing's reaction. His face remained expressionless.

"Oh, and we know that Barbara Gordon was Batgirl...until the incident."

I stopped talking. Night Wing scowled in annoyance.

"How do you know all this at such a young age? You couldn't have lived that long." He growled

"The Internet, you should see the stuff you could find out if you are determined."

He took a deep breath

"I cannot tell you where we are, but I can tell you how we got here," he growled after a moment of awkward silence.

"After our little "discussion," I knocked you out with sleeping gas. the reason your watch is ahead is because you were out for a while."

"Oh," I whispered.

NightWing grunted, "What's going to happen now that you know and your friend knows? When did you figure it out?"

"We figured it out yesterday, we took all we knew and put it on a piece of paper and well connected the dots." I said proudly but what i didn't say was why we did it all the sudden and that our time was ticking.

"What!?" he yelped.

"Yeah, it took us 7 years, oh and don't worry we shredded it then burned it." I added.

"Does Batman know you know?"

"Nope, Bruce Wayne has no idea, and Barbara doesn't know either. Neither does Tim. Only you, me, and Sara. Speaking of Sara, can I call her?"

"No! What do you want?!"

"Well, and I both want to be trained by you. Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm not that type of person. But please, we need to do good. Just trust me. Please." I pleaded.

"Lets see what you got." sighed NightWing, defeated.

He uncuffed me. He threw a cape to me and told me to put it on.

"Okay, easy. If I can fight without a cape, I can easily fight with one. I start to show him the moves I had practiced for seven years. Every move that I had seen the heroes use or accomplish. The cape slowed me down, though. It became tangled in my feet and around me a few times. I didn't like the feeling of it. Despite the cape, I think I did pretty well.

NightWing closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You really need to be trained. Face it. You kinda...stink. Hows your friend?"

"Same as me," I replied, injured.

"Okay, I give up. you and your friend meet me at the movie theater at 12:00 p.m on Friday in one month. It is break next month, so we should have some time to train. I'll take care of your costumes...and your capes. Each costume will be designed specially for you."

"Okay. Perfect!" I exclaimed.

My heart started to pound.

"Where do you live?" asked NightWing.

"Gotham Park townhomes, 2379 Maple Road. Why?"

"We'll need...to stay in touch," he replied, as

though every word pained him. Obviously, he wasn't too excited about the idea of sidekicks. I wish I could tell the truth so he would understand but I knew I couldn't. Then he threw on his mask and flicked a knockout gas pellet at me.

* * *

**Did you like it or hate it. Tell me. Also if you have any advice for my writing. REVIEW! Also my best friend helped me with this chapter so thanks to her. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I did it. Another chapter. YES!. Well I hope you like it.**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

(August 4, 2012. 11:59 PM. Movie theater on the corner of Maple and Hawthorne)

"I can't believe this is happening!" I squealed to my friend, Sara.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she replied. Sara was always unnaturally calm, no matter what the circumstances. This would be an obvious advantage to a crisis, if she did, in fact, become a sidekick. She was tall and wiry, with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion. Sara was very good with nerve clusters, which meant she could immobilize the toughest, most muscular "bad guy" with a well aimed jab or a stiff pencil. However, she wasn't very flexible. She was usually calm, cool, and collected. Sara was stronger then she looked and had a grim determination. She was also very smart. She was good at logic and problem solving. One problem with her is that she had anger issues, if she did get angry, and could even get violent in some cases. But no matter what happened, she would always be a good friend.

"I dunno," I replied, my voice rising in pitch as well as volume. "I'm just so excited!"

"Do you think I can tell?"

"OMG," I exclaimed, "It's 12:00! Exactly! When do you think Nigh-"

"Shut UP," whispered Sara loudly. "Do you want these random people to hear you?"

"Oh, yeah." I replied sheepishly, in a whisper. "I'm just so excited, that I-"

A strong hand landed on my shoulder. I noticed that the people around us were staring. I adjusted my dark sunglasses nervously and pulled the hood of my black and dark blue hoodie up a little higher.

"You're under arrest, convict." I recognized that voice. Nightwing.

Nightwing grabbed the back of my sweater. He also grabbed my arms. My smile turned into a frown, and I saw Batman grab Sara.

I whispered, "Sh*t."

I figured that Sara and I had one chance at escape. I looked at her, and yelled, "NOW." We both turned with all our strength, our seven years of training, and high-kicked them in the faces. Sara's high kick to Batman's face was followed by a punch to the Solar Plexus (a nerve cluster right above the belly button, between the ribs.) Instead of a solar plexus punch, I punched NightWing in the face. Shocked, they let go. Batman doubled over, gasping for breath, and NightWing fell down, clutching his head. We turned and ran. Although I was afraid, I wonder why they weren't right behind us I mean we did little damage compared to the super villains of Gotham. As we were running, then we saw our saving grace a large, blue dumpster in a nearby alley. Without a word, we both dove into it.

We could hear the superheroes in the could not make out what they were saying. We knew that it would only be a matter of time before they overcame their pain and came after us.

"Dude..." whispered Sara, "This is THE BATMAN we're dealing with. We're in serious trouble."

"And Nightwing," I added, not wanting my favorite superhero to be left out.

"Ugh. We're both SUCH fangirls."

"I know."

Just then, we had to stop our conversation. The sound of quiet footsteps outside the dumpster were magnified by the dark alley.

"They're in here," Drawled the deep voice of Batman.

"Duh," laughed NightWing. "They're more obvious than my math teacher's mustache." Then I heard him wince. " Those two little fangirls pack a serious punch, though."

"Stand back."

"Don't need to ask."

"Shut Up, NightWing."

"Sorry, I'm just kind of whelmed right now. I mean, those two know my secret identity! And they want to be my SIDEKICKS! What am I supposed to say to that? I mean, talk about BLACKMAIL!"

I after i heard that i thought you think that's blackmail than you don't know what blackmail is.

"I told you to stand BACK."

"And, oh yeah, they know your secret identity, too."  
"WHAT?!"

BOOM! The lid of the dumpster we were hiding in exploded. We were thrown violently from the inside of the dumpster into the arms of our captors. This time, I was grabbed by Batman, and NightWing detained Sara. Sara struggled and kicked, but NightWing kept her from escaping by putting her in a headlock.

"I...Hate these...things..." gasped Sara.

"Sara!" I cried, but I was faced with my own problems. The Dark Knight was obviously very strong.

"Can't...Breathe..." Sara choked.

I began struggling more fiercely, but Batman was trained in detainment. Obviously.

"OOmph..." Gasped NightWing, as Sara managed to knock the wind out of him by elbowing him in the Solar Plexus. Then, she grabbed his left arm and flipped him over her right shoulder. NightWing landed on his back. He gasped for breath. Amber tried to kick him in the face again, but he grabbed his silver "electric batons" that was his weapon of choice.

Meanwhile, I wasn't having much luck with the Dark Knight. Finally, I grabbed his cape and pulled it over his head, yanking down. It forced him to his knees. I punched him in the face. The Batman fell onto his stomach. I wasn't sure how long he'd stay there, though. I looked over to see how Amber was doing with NightWing.

She had drawn her own weapon. The only thing that she had with her at the time was a crowbar hidden in her tall boots. It was pretty ironic, actually. Sara carried it with her always. She blocked NightWing's thrusts with difficulty. NightWing pressed a button on the base of his "Electric Batons." Now, they was electrified. Volts danced around the tip. NightWing was safe, because his suit was anti-electric. Amber hurriedly dropped the crowbar. She was smart. If the Electric Batons touched the metal crowbar, she would be electrocuted. Instead, she blocked the jabs and swings with her boots, kicking up to meet the Batons. Suddenly, a jab got past her guard, hitting her on her right shoulder. She screamed and fell to her knees. She looked up at NightWing, pleading with her eyes.

"Please. You won. Just don't-"

She never got to finish her sentence.

NightWing swung at her side with the solid metal electric batons. It hit, and I heard the cracking of at least 2 ribs. Sara fell to the ground, unconscious from the broken ribs, the pain, and the shock. Both kinds of shock.

"I'm feeling the aster!" Exclaimed NightWing, as he ran towards me.

I turned around to see The Batman getting up.

"The Dark Knight Rises," He growled, and held my hands behind my back.

**"**Nighty NightWing," laughed Grayson, and he jabbed me in the stomach with both of his Electric Batons. The last thing I felt was the volts spreading through my body.

* * *

**Sorry If some of the characters were not themselves, also you gotta love the cheesy humor. "The Dark Knight Rises." *Me falling to the ground laughing* Not but in all seriousness Thanks all you guys and hoped you liked it. Review. Love Y'all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am more than sorry I have not updated. I have been sick in bed not doing anything since last friday. And skipped school til thursday, so when I was back on my feet and feeling good, I had a tremendous amount of school work...So I'm sooooo sorry. Also I read the last chapter again and I realized I said Amber a few time when I ment Sara,*Facepalm* Amber is from a different fanfic I was making. And to clear things up, Sara is Autumn's best friend, Sara live with Autumn and more will be explained in more chapters. And I will be back on track now. *Jumps up high five* YAY. Hope everything is clear now.**

* * *

(August 5th, 8:01:34 AM, Night Wing's secret hideout)

"Ughhh..." I groaned, opening my eyes a crack. The first thing I noticed was that I was back in the cave. The second thing I noticed was my stomach. It was very sore, and when I looked, there was a melon-sized bruise.

Great!" I groaned, and tried to sit up. My head, which was very sore from the beating it took, throbbed painfully.

"Ow."

"Tell me about it," grunted a groggy voice.

Sara sat up across from me. I noticed then that this was just a small room of the entire cave, apparently a bedroom. Sara and I were the only ones in it. There were two beds. I was in one, and Sara was in the other. The beds were directly across from each other. Sara stretched, stopped, and groaned.

"Ugh...My ribs..."

She lifted up the very corner of her shirt to see the huge bruise where the electric stick had hit her. She grimaced and gingerly touched her ribs.

"I don't think that I'll be doing any "escaping" anytime soon."

This comment was followed by a knock on the door. NightWing.

"Um...Come in?"

He walked into the room with Batman and Martian Manhunter.

"Hey, sorry about your injuries but you won't remember how you got them"

"What?" I asked.

Martian Manhunters eyes began to glow. I felt someone else in my mind it was quite weird. I took all the info i knew even my name and locked it up and started to think of puppies. But then it started to hurt. i squeezed my eyes shut and had my hand on my head. Then i yelled. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD." But it was too late. The pain was unbearable. Then I passed out not knowing if he got into my head which i tried so hard to barricade or if he did not. I guess Sara was either watching me or was passed out too.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter but I posted !**

**I Luv all yall.**


	6. SORRRRRYYYYYYYY

***Hides behind the Bat-family* Guys I am so sorry! I know I have not been updating. But there is a good reason, SCHOOL, ugh. Yes, that terrible place. I have had almost no time to write. This story is sadly going on a hiatus. I have finals for 2 week now and then I go to a camp where there is no internet, Scarry I know. But I love the camp. When I get back I will post a chapter and will post every 2 weeks. I again will be so sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I felt really terrible for putting it on hiatus and stuff and not updating forever. Ya, so surprise, So if you live in America or other places that celebrate memorial day,look I don't know who dose and who dosen't, we all got the day off of school. So I woke up early and studied and did homework till my brain hurt so I could have time to write. (If I fail my math final tomorrow I blame this). SO I hop you guys like the chapter, and I can't say how sorry I really am.**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed and followed and/or favorited **

* * *

Anyones POV

Night Wing watch almost horrified on how much the two girl looked to be in pain. One had curled up in a ball and was screaming the other a little more calm her hands on her head and was screaming get out of my mind. Then they both went limp. They had fought so hard. Trying and trying to not let any info out. They were obviously not normal teens, they knew something that they did not want even at the cost of their lives would not come out.

Nightwing and batman turned to Martian Manhunter.

"So, did you get it out of their mind?" Nightwing ask hesitantly and shifted nervously, as if he were 13 again.

"No, if i had gone any stronger it would have killed them, they have extreme mental blocking skills. I must go for now call me if you need anything else.

And at that the Martian left. Leaving the two heros to ponder and wonder what would happen next.

"So Bat's what are we gonna do now." Nightwing asked turning to Batman, having no clue what to do now that they still knew their identity.

"You train them for the time being, when they wake up ack like the whole thing was a test to see if where they were good enough to join us, sooner or later we will figure out their secret they garud with their lives." He replied emotionless as ever.

****the two heros then leaving the, unconscious girls still in their state of slumber grimacing at their pain.

********Line Break***********

**Autumn's POV**

NightWing explain how it was a test to see if we were good enough. But it seemed like something was off, but I played along with it.

"Always a test for everything. Can't there ever be a free ride?" I groaned, rubbing my still throbbing head.

" But first, what are we going to do about her parents?" asked Sara, glaring at me. _God has she been practicing her bat-glare cause that is fierce._

"Wait...your parents don't know?!" He exclaimed, shocked that we wouldn't tell are parents. Probably thinking they were out looking for us now worried. _Ya that's totally my parent. NOT._

"Well...um...no." I coughed out, I felt my cheeks start to heat up from my embarrassment yet again.

He glared at us. _God now his giving us the bat-glare. What is it hate on Autumn day._ I turned toward Sara, She was glaring too.

"Ugh. I know." I sighed. And looked at them with big circle sorry eyes.

"Nightwing, there's a Big Brother Big Sister program in our school. You can sign up and be our Big Brother, and my parents would never even know. The BBBS Program is like...a mentorship program. Every "break" we have, we spend half of it with you, except for summer. We spend all summer except sundays with our mentor. We only have to go to school until twelve, and then our "mentor" picks us up and takes us...wherever...and helps us with our homework. We get home from "Mentorship Classes" at 5:30 every night. On Saturdays, we meet you... wherever... at nine in the morning. We stay with you until ten the next morning, Sunday. We have the rest of Sunday off. It's a pretty cool program, actually." I said, _I knew it was the only way but it hurt to say._

"And your parents would sign you up for this?" He asked, in a way like really who would sign their kid up for this.

"They already have!" exclaimed Sara and I at the same time._ Sara's excitement was real while mine was not, when my parents signed me and Sara up for this it was their way of making sure that we were out of their way for the most part._

He took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, and taking a moment to think about it.

"Fine." He groaned. "But how will I know if you get me as your "mentor?" "

"We get to choose, Grayson." I replied, almost in a laughing matter, seeing how he would be if I said his real name. I called everyone by their last names except for Sara, since her parents...

"Could you just call me Nightwing?" He said with a quick glare that said don't ever call me that again unless were out.

"Fine." I groaned, a little annoyed that he was mad at it.

"I guess her parents just want us out of the way." Sara added. "And her parents aren't exactly...supportive of our obsession." _It was true they just wanted us out of the way._

"Wait... Her?" asked Nightwing, confused and almost looking cross eyes through the mask. I suppressed a laugh at his confusion.

"My parents are dead," Said Sara bluntly. "I stay at Autum's." _She hid her feelings and I know why I was with Sara, I am the closest to her, no way would she so sadness to Nightwing._

"Oh." He sighed a little confused about how blunt she was.

"They were killed by poison Ivy seven years ago." Sara added to her little back story.

"Seriously? Are you just messing with my head?" He was so confused. Most likely because he and Batman weren't there to save the day this time. I blinked back a tear I was worse at not showing emotion then Sara, They were her parents but I was there and so was she.

"No," I said. "It's the truth." I chimed in now in control of my emotions.

"Oh." He sighed again.

"Just forget I told you Nightwing," sighed Sara, trying to make an escuse.

"Don't we have training to do?" I said changing the subject know Sara wanted this to be over.

I smiled at Sara. And got up out of the bed.

"Come on lazy butt," I teased. And laughed well more like cackled.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I have two BROKEN RIBS." She yelled with anger at me.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Suppressing another Laugh/cackle.

"Come on guys. Time to start your first day of training." Nightwing said smiling at us, but I saw through the mask to his eyes they said more then word, he felt sorry for us.

"Awesome! How cool could this be?" I said to Sara as we walked out of the door.

She was limping. I helped her out though.

"So when does this mentor thing start?" asked Nightwing.

"Next week," I replied.

and then the training began.

* * *

**Well again I could not be more sorry. So I hope you liked it. Update will be infrequent like I said last chapter because Of school and then camp. So I will keep you updated on that. **

**Love Yall, and review, What is Autumn's and Sara's secret guess. :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**GUESSS WHOSE BACK! Yep me. SCHOOLS OVER AND CAMPS OVER WHICH MEANS MORE UPDATES. With and extra long chapter. Guys who have stuck with this all the way through you have no idea how much that means to me. I will always be in your debt. and well I don't want to keep you waiting.**

* * *

The first thing to do was put on our names or who we would continue there legacy.

"I call Robin!" I yelled. I just thought that Robin was plain awesome, so did Sara but hey I got dibs.

I smiled while it was handed me a costume with the cap and hood on it(like Damain's costume). Sara gave me an evil glare. That I would say would match a Batglare.

"Looks like your Batglare is coming along." I laughed.

"Why do you get Robin?" she asked, with a deadly tone I was use to. Followed with the same glare.

"Because I'm awesome," I smirked, that was the only reason I would give her.

"Fine, but who will I be?" questioned Sara, with little anger now and more disappointment.

"You could be Batgirl," Night replied, with a smile that could brighten the earth.

"Fine," Sighed Sara, but took the costume anyway. "This chick has a bad rep, I never heard a story about how badass or cool _Batgirl_ was." She groaned.

"Just put on the costume, and if you'ev never heard a story then make one" laughed Nightwing. "Oh, and you'll be timed, the fast the better we don't get hour to change and be there we have minutes that are very few."

We walked swiftly to the bedroom looking thing.

"Three...Two...One...Your time starts NOW." Yelled Nightwing, with a excited tone to his voice.

When we got into the bedroom, I took the costume off of the hanger. Then I started to put it on. Their was armor and the fabric was much lighter then I imagined. The costume though was pretty big on me I ignored it along with the pain i had striking my body.

"OMG, this is a dream come true!" I laughed, but there waas hidden sadness in it I hopped Sara didn't ketch.

"Speak for yourself," grunted Sara, wincing as she pulled the tight costume over her ribs. They didn't look so good but she would have to deal with the pain.

I had read about the design of the costumes before, but I never dreamed of putting them on. I saw Sara giving me that same glare at me.

"Dude, think of it like this: you can give her a new rep, Just like Night said." I smiled and tried to make her happy again.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sara brightened up and smile back at me. Then pulled on the mask. "Ugh...When we get home, I'm gonna fix this terrible costume." She groaned.

We were ready in minutes. We walked out and followed NightWing to another room of the cave well I guessed what it was called. It was huge. One half of the floor was flat and smooth, and the other side was littered with boulders. The cave was in the shape of a circle. Nooooonononono, running I thought.

"You guys need to be faster. Now give me ten laps around the cave." He yelled like a drill sergeant.

"Dude, relaxthis is the first time ever that we've tried on our costumes!" I exclaimed.

"Yah, and some of us have BROKEN RIBS I think," growled Sara. giving him the glare.

"Just run the 10 laps." He said in his normal, and a little annoyed voice.

"Fine." I sighed with Sara.

As we started to run, I felt the injuries I had received. But that only made me go faster, knowing that I had been overtaken so easily made me pissed and pissed gave me energy. I was really mad, and pumped with adrenalin. I looked at Sara, and the same feeling was in her eyes. I saw the injury holding her back by a lot. I felt bad for her she was as some point so muc stronger then me. As we finished, Nightwing had us do drill...after drill...after drill... Let's just say I will be dreaming of martial arts and high knees.

"Okay guys, that's it for today," Nightwing said with a smile, their was somehitng in his vocie that i just couldn't connect.

Sara and I looked at eachother, then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Nightwing asked, his smile faded.

"Yep, we're fine," we laughed.

"Okay, now it's time to go home. Get in your normal clothes." He commanded.

"Oh, and see you next week. Meet you on Monday at your school."

We went into the room and were getting faster already.

"That was fun." I said, igoreing the striking me like knives.

"Yep." Sara replied, and rubbed her ribs. "I'm still pretty sore, though."

"You guys ready to go?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes..." we replied.

Then the unthinkable happened. A knockout gas pellet was thrown in our room.

"I hate him," I growled, with intense anger.

"Me too." Sara grumbled.

"Wait! hold your breath and follow me," I whispered, and breathed out so I would not waste any air.

We held our breath, looking for a vent we could climb through. I saw one on the ceiling. I tapped Sara's shoulder and pointed. She nodded. It was getting hard to hold our breath. It felt like they were on fire, my lungs needed air. I hopped on Sara's shoulders. Since I am short and small, I don't weigh that much. I'm a bit below average, physically that is. It was easy for Sara to boost me to the vent. I tried to get it open, but it was closed tight. I didn't have a screwdriver, and I was getting light headed. I had to breathe or I would pass out from lack of oxygen. Well, I guess that it was a lose-lose situation. If I didn't breathe, I would pass out. If I did breathe, I would pass out.

"I hate him, it's sealed shut!" I cried.

I felt myself losing consciousness. I fell backwards, onto the ground. The hard ground. As the blackness crept into my blurred vision.

I groaned weakly, "Ow."

"Jordan! No!" cried Sara.

Crap. Not again.

( August 5, 2012 2:00 Batcave)

NightWing strapped the girls into the back seats of the Batmobile. They both looked so peaceful and young in their slumber.

"Well, at least now we know that they don't like to lose. If they weren't serious, they wouldn't try so hard to stay conscious. A promising sign, that they won't go without a fight." Observed NightWing.

"Good." Sighed Batman. "I have my hands full with Clayface right now, so you'll be on your own with training them for a while." He gave his old apprentice a sad smile saying that he wished he could spend more time with him.

"I'm good with that," replied Nightwing. "Just as long as I don't have to BABYSIT them, I think we'll be fine." He groaned at the word Babysit.

"Dick, you know that they're thirteen," sighed Batman, "The same age that you were when you first saw Mount Justice. You'll just...have to check in on them every once in awhile. Maybe put a tracer or something on them."

"Oh. Gotcha, will do. And...The tall one...Sara...her parents were killed by Ivy. It was years ago, remember when you went on 'Vacation with Tim' and came back to find that a girl had been orphaned...That must have been her family."

"Is this the Truth?"

"I'm telling the truth, Bruce. That girl has a lot of anger in her. If I were Poison Ivy, I would hate to get in her way."

"Don't let her get angry when you're combat training her. It could get nasty."

"Don't worry, Bats. A thirteen year old couldn't possibly hurt me."

"That's what The Joker said about Tim, and look what happened to HIM."

"Well...for starters, Tim was...um...nine...when he killed the Joker."

"You get the point."

" at least learn fast too."

"Good. Just teach her some annoying comebacks..." He laughed.

"Oh, come ON. You know you LOVED my comebacks."

"Whatever."

"Bye, Bats."

"Until later...Grayson."

Nightwing hopped into the driver's seat and sped out of the cave.

"Crap, he took the car again," Batman sighed.

( August 5, 2012 2:30 Our Back yard )

"Ahhhh!" I sat up, and didn't know where I was, everything was just a blurred mess.

I look around for a few minutes as my vision somewhat cleared.

What? Ow...my back...Oh. I remember what happened now. The an ocean wave it all came back.

"Sara, get up." I yelled In her ear, I hated being alone.

She turned around faster than I had ever seen her move and punched at the air where my head had been a second before. Her fist came down and made a crater-like hole in the dirt.

"Wha...? Who's there? What do you want?" she yelled.

Then, the grogginess left her eyes, and she focused.

"Oh. I'm...in your backyard. Sorry, I had a bad dream. I guess when you fell I thought in my mind that you had died." She said grimly and I saw her push back tears.

"It's fine" I replied, running my hand over the mini-crater. "Um...You may want to...you know...learn how to control your reflexes. You almost took my head off!" I yelled in a joking matter at her.

"Oh...Um...sorry about that," she shrugged modestly.

"So...was that just a dream, or did we really have our first training session with Nightwing?" She was still half in dream land.

"I think it was real." I said.

"Awesome!" She yelled and smiled.

"But I have to fix my costume." She groaned at the memory.

* * *

**SO that was it hoped you like it and IM BACK.**

**LUV YALL **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey another new chapter.*Dances* Ya I told you, I have lots of time to write on Tuesdays and Thursdays now! Wahooo. Lets get to the story. **

**P.S. The formatting messed up sorry my computers acting up.**

* * *

"I HATE Batgirl's costume, mask, everything!...and she wears heels! WHO WEARS HIGH HEELS WHEN FIGHTING CRIME?" yelled and continued on her rant Sara. "Apparently, Batgirl does. Or...um...did." I replied. I ignored the whole negative feel she was giving off. "Oh, yeah, well now I feel bad for bashing her." She got up then winced as she took a deep breath. She obviously was still feeling her injuries, they did not look good at all. I also decided to get up. I rubbed my head. It was still foggy and somethings were still swimming around me. "That knockout gas gives me a heck of a headache and nausea," I groaned,now having both my hands on my head. "Tell me about it." growled Sara. I walked inside my house...Unlocking the back door with the key that I always hid under the welcome mat. Because lets face it I would never remember the key if I had to bring it with me places. A beeping noise went off as soon as I opened the door. "Stupid alarm," I sighed as I disabled the intruder alarm with the keypad by the door. That thing was annoying but nessicary in Gotham to keep you and your stuff safe. The beeping stopped after I entered the code. "Where are our parents?" Asked Sara, looking around my house for about the millionth time. Why did she even ask... She knew they were never home. "Out," I replied, "probably in Philadelphia with my grandparents." I said they never told me where they were going they always were just gone for months come home for a week and go again. "Where?" Asked Sara, confused. "Philly." I replied. "again." she said with some sorrow towards me. "Yah." We walked up to my room and sat on the floor, leaning up against the bed. Sara took the Batgirl costume out of her backpack. Her backpack also had her sleeping bag and stuff that she didn't use on our visit to Nightwing's Hideout. "I just wish that he would trust us enough to give us a utility belt," Sighed Sara. "Nightwing said that he would, eventually," I added. "Hopefully, eventually means soon." stated Sara bluntly. She spread out the costume on her bed. "Ugh...it's just so UGLY," she groaned. "We'll figure it out," I said, smugly spreading out the Robin costume out on the bed beside hers. "The first thing to fix will be this cape," said Sara. "It's so long! It keeps getting tangled around my feet!" She took out a pair of scissors, and tried to cut through the fabric of the cape. "It...won't CUT!" She cried. She held up the dented scissor blade, and looked at the undamaged black fabric of the cape. Then, she opened up her backpack. "This should do it," she said, taking out a laser. "where did you get that?" I asked, unbelieving. "I stole it from his weapon's stash," she replied. I glared at her and scolded her with me eyes. She pressed a button on the side of the laser, and with a hum, it came to life. She pointed it at the cape. BZZZZZZ! The beam bounced off of the fabric and singed a hole in the wall behind me. "Ugh..." I sighed, looking at the smoking hole in the wall. "THAT WAS ALMOST MY HEAD!" yelled Sara. "THE LASER ALMOST TOOK MY HEAD OFF!" Obviously, the cape couldn't be cut or damaged. I guess that we'd have to wait until Monday when we went to see Nightwing again. Sara took the costume off of her bed, and folded it into her backpack again. "Ugh, at least I'll be able to do something about the shoes," she sighed. She took the high heeled boots out of the bag. "This is ridiculous," she sighed. "I can't even walk in these, let alone fight in them." Sara grabbed a different pair of boots. These had a flexible rubber sole, and were not high heeled. However, they were also black and leather. "These should do better," she laughed, and stuffed them in her backpack. "They're like a hybrid between tennis shoes and boots. Pretty cool, huh?" "My turn." I yelled smiling., completely ignoring her question. A grabbed the Bird-(or is it Bat?)-arang that I had stolen from the cave. I had hidden it in my backpack. Sara looked at me and glared "DUDE, YOU SCOLD ME FOR STEALING A LASER, BUT YOU STOLE A BIRDARANG!" She screeched. "Well...I would call it borrowing." I replied sheepishly "Okay, people will think I'm a boy in this Robin costume. What should I do?" I asked myself. "Um...How about you...I dunno? Oh! I know! You could make the pants into shorts! And you could cut off the bottom of the shirt. Like a feminine version of Robin!" Sara exclaimed. "I guess so. But not too short," I replied. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow, anyway," Sara growled. "We won't see Dick...erm...Nightwing...again until Monday afternoon. He should be able to fix our costumes for us." "Agreed," I said. We both just sat on the bed for a while, thinking about what had happened in the past few weeks. I just felt so...overwhelmed. "Let me try the Birdarang!" Sara yelled, breaking the silence. Getting annoyed, I held it in my hand gently. "No, I can't," I said, almost sadly. "Why?" asked Sara, confused. "I know this will sound ridiculous, but I feel attached to it." I replied,I felt like I needed it. "Fine," sighed Sara. "I'm gonna go take a nap. My ribs are still killing me." I walked with Sara out to the hallway by my room. I had barely taken two steps when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What do you want, Sara?" I asked in annoyed matter, then realized that Sara was in front of me. I turned around slowly, and saw Nightwing crouched on the ceiling. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in alarm. Nightwing dropped down to the floor silently, and slouched against the wall. "Hey. I just wanted to make sure that you guys were OK," he said. "Um...how did you disable the alarm?" asked Sara in confusion. "Who said I came through a door?" Nightwing replied. He strode in the opposite direction, and opened the window at the end of the hallway. "Anything else you might need?" he asked. "Oh! Yeah! said Sara, and sprinted back to my room to grab her backpack. "This is the ugliest costume that I have ever seen. I want you to make some modifications to it." Nightwing took the costume, and also the sheet of paper that Sara had handed to him. "What's this?" he asked. "Plans," Sara replied coldy but I sensed humor behind it, "For the new outfit. And the weapons, too!" "Oh. Um...Ok?" "Hey!" I cried. "Take my costume, too!" I handed him the sheet of paper with my plans on it, and the Robin costume. "Teen girls," he groaned, "They're so in to style these days." Dick shot a Birdarang out of the window and swung out. Sara and I both looked everywhere, but he had disappeared. "Boys," Sara sighed, "They're so into drama these days." "Figures." Sara completed the walk to our room and instantly fell asleep. She must have been really tired, still recovering from her rib injuries and all. Plus, we had school the next day. I thought, ugh, the first day of 8th grade. We moved up a school, and now we're going to Gotham Public Middle/High. The last thing I heard before I closed the door to my room was Sara. "Some people's children," she growled. I stifled a chuckle and fell asleep. She had got to my bed first so I went to my desk, laid my head down, and fell asleep. ( August 6, 2012 7:10 a.m My house) "Ugh." I looked around, and saw Sara asleep on my bed. I had fallen asleep at my desk, though. I got up changed into my black jeans and turquoise blue shirt that said love on it. I pulled on my old, torn up sneakers. I went into the kitchen and made some breakfast for Sara and I. She was still sleeping. Normally, I would have woken her up by now, but i felt bad about her ribs. I let her sleep. When breakfast was done, I went back to the room and woke her up. "Hey it's time for school," I yelled. She woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" Sara groaned. "It's 7:26," I answered. "What time does the bus come again?" "7:50, dumb ass," I reply sarcastically "Okay, meet you in the kitchen. And Autumn , if our parents were here, they would tell you to watch your language," She chuckled. "But they aren't here." I said coldy warning her not to go down that path. "Very true." I went to kitchen and made some eggs. Sara came in about 5 minutes later with her boots, jeans, and t-shirt she always wore. She grabbed a plate and piled it with eggs. "Thanks, That's nice," she said, as she shoveled her face full of eggs. "Well, you're injured and I felt bad, but don't you get use to it." "Yah, yah. Whatever." After she ate, we grabbed our backpacks my parents had sent us in the mail. They were full of new school supplies. We walked to the bus stop. (August 6, 2012 7:53. On bus) I was really happy that we were the first stop so we each could grab our own seats. We said hi to the bus driver and walked down the aisle to our seats. "Hey, do you think we'll see Siri and Bailey and all those guys?" I asked, excited. "Yah, of course." replied Sara. "But we CAN'T TELL them about what happened over the summer. Just say that we were in Mexico or something." "OK," I replied. "Uh, I can't wait to start school." "Wait, what did you say, Autumn " "I said I can't wait for school to start." "Wow how do you say that?" "I want to see our other friends!" "But you have a calendar that you start every year on the first day of school counting the days till summer." "Yah, I said that I wanted to see our friends. It's not like I was excited to LEARN." I exclaimed. "Oh," replied Sara.

* * *

**so another chapter another week. Have a great 4 of July everyone. **

**:P**

**Luv Yall**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I'm so sorry, but I have an excuse...On Saturday, That the day I usually write and edit sunday and monday, but last Saturday when I was Ski Jumping At Utah Olympic park, I train in the summer for competitions in the winter. When I was doing a front flip I hit my head and Neck very hard on the water, Nothing major happened but I felt Nausea of three- four days and had a headache for around two days. And it was very hard to write and I just didn't feel good. Then my Grandparents came to town, and have been taking up all my time, but now I have a chance to write. I'm so sorry. And I hope the chapters good, though it is mostly a filler chapter.**

* * *

"I thought that something was wrong with you for a sec." Sara laughed, in a Oh thank god way.

I laid down on my seat and closed my eyes, I wasen't exactly asleep but wasn't wake. As we came closer to the school, I grew more and more excited. I hadn't seen most of my friends in a months! They had all gone to different places over the summer, so I had no chance to see them. And I was so use to see them everyday. When we stopped at the school, I got up and saw all the faces I was used to. I walked out of the bus with Sara and a group of other kids. The second I walked in, I saw Siri.

I ran up to her. "Hi, Siri!" I gave her a big hug, she was my best friend and i talked to her everyday, I could.

Siri was small and had short brownish blonde hair. Besides Sara who was more of a sister to me, she was the closest to me. We had decided last year to be locker-partners this year.

"Lets go find our locker," said Siri. I agreed and we walked in the direction of my locker.

After we deposited our things in the locker, we walked into the foyer. We saw Madison, Allie, Gabe, and Bailey. Gabe ran up to Sara and I and, like always, gave us two big hugs. He was Siri's twin brother. He had short brown hair was a pretty short for a guy, but he was unusually strong for his age. BUt that might have been because he had trained in Martial Arts for so many years.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" Asked Gabe with a friendly smile, that hid his very perverted mind.I laughed at the thought.

"Great!" I replied, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Sara, did you seriously punch me?" he asked, and threw a light, false punch at her. Wait why did he think it was Sara?

"No, it was me!" I cried, but it was too late, My worries were Comfirned.

Sara grabbed Gabe's fist as it was halfway to her and wrenched his arm behind his back, It was just a reflex, Sara had he should have known.

"Ah!" screamed Gabe, dropping to the ground. Nononononononon! my mind screamed.

Sara looked confused for a second. Then she let go of Gabe and helped him up. Depression taking over her face.

"Sorry, Gabe..." she whispered, "It must have been reflexes."

"That's fine, Sara," he replied, rubbing his arm. "Just...wow..."  
Sara awkwardly jogged away to her locker. I tried to go after her but Gabe stopped and looked at me with question marks in his eyes. I knew that this had happened before. Not just with Gabe, but with anyone who surprised or startled Sara. I just shook my head and walked towards my group of friends seated on the foyer's steps. After talking for another five minutes without a sign of Sara, the bell rang. We split up and headed off to class. As I stumbled through the hallways, my path was blocked by a teacher's aide.

"Watch it," I growled. I tried to push past him.

"Fine. Just making sure that you knew I was here."

I looked up. He was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt to hide his muscles. His blue jeans looked very different than his normal, skin-tight uniform. He wasn't wearing a mask. But there was no doubt who he was.

Nightwing had followed me to school.

Oh My God, I thought in my head. I have no personal life anymore. I guess that the price to pay. I just kept telling myself it was worth it.

( August 6, 2012 Math Class 8:30 am )

I had math first period. Great. All I could think about was getting out at 12:00, and spending time with Nightwing and Sara. The reason we could get out so early is really simple. You have 4 electives, and you could trade that for the mentorship program. Not many people did, even though it would count as "A's" in electives in high school. My teacher, Mrs. Benca, was the best. But it is only the first day I thought. We didn't have assigned seats, so I sat next to my friend Stomi.

"Okay class, let's go over the disclosure," droned the teacher.

"Uhg... it has begun," I sighed to Stormi. In school I was either the Extremely loud, Joker, No pun intend, or the quiets person in school. Withs Stomi I was the Jokester always wanting to here people laughed.

She laughed, and we began having an absent minded conversation on how paper was made. Including lots of jokes on my part.

As the teacher went on and on, all I could think of was how Richard seemed to follow us everywhere, and how it was kind of disturbing. Oh well, soon everything will fall into place.

"Hey...did you hear about how The Batman busted Clayface at the Gotham Bank last night? It was totally awesome! I wish I could have been there!" Exclaimed Stormi.

"Right...Um...So do you know how to divide fractions?" I desperately tried to change the subject. I have not perfected the whole, Straight face, the bats are known for.

"No. What's with the sudden interest in fractions?"

RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Saved by the bell, I thought to myself, as I picked up my notebook and ran out of the class as fast as I could. Hey wasn't that an old show? Of course, on the way out, I bumped in to Nightwing...Which took me out of my thoughts..I mean, Dick Grayson, as I had to call him here.

* * *

**So that was it, Hoped it was okay.**

**3 Luv Yall**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I have some bad new this story I going on Hiatus, I sooo sorry, I just don't have the time right now, I will come back after my ski Jumping/ train for skiing, is done, then I will have a break between ski season and Jumping, which will give me some more time. When I do come back though I will be updating every other week, because I will be in school and go into high school taking every honors class I can so I will need to focus on that. Hopefully when ski season come I will be able to keep updating, but I'm not sure I have a lot of competitions this year. But I will do my best,But I promise I will never just stop and never come back, I love you guys and you are the best. I can't wait to till I can update, Ugh. I hate being busy. 3 YOU ALL YOU'RE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE! **


End file.
